Fireteam Halcyon
by Luigi117
Summary: The UNSC Outlook has stumbled upon a mysterious planet and decides to study it. But, the Covenant have the same idea. UNSC Command has Outlook take their strongest and most battle hardened marines, and train them to become Spartans using the War Games simulation. The battle for the planet Envisage begins... TAKES PLACE AFTER HALO 4!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. I just created my own characters and stuck them into its universe.**

**POST HALO 4!**

* * *

**Fireteam Halcyon**

"Slipspace rupture!" the designated A.I "Pennyworth" yelled to the captain. The UNSC Frigate: Outlook flew through the portal and started shaking.

"Hold on everyone!" shouted Captain Benjamin Powell over the ship's intercom.

The crew of the giant vessel held on to whatever was next to them. The shaking died down after a while and the crew returned to work as usual. "Pennyworth?" Captain Powell started, "What was that, and where are we?" The A.I appeared on his little hologram pedestal. "Well sir, it appears we have just went into a random slipspace rupture. Don't worry, they appear naturally." Powell scratched his chin. "They do? I didn't know that." Pennyworth nodded. "As to where we are, the maps on the ship say we are in a territory about 5 quadrants off the main grid."

Powell shook his head. "Wow, that far?! I wonder if command can still hear us." He pressed a few buttons on the main computer. "Hello? Command, can you read? This is UNSC Frigate Outlook."

"We read you Outlook. We seem to have lost your tracking signal. Do you know where you are?" Powell motioned to Pennyworth. He nodded again and sent the maps to command. "Well Outlook, your pretty far out into unknown space! Give me just a second, I'll be back shortly."

"Sir." Powell turned to Pennyworth." I think you should have a look outside." Powell turned and walked towards the left side of the deck. He peered out the window. "Whoa. Well that's new. Pennyworth? Can you send command pictures or something? This is amazing!" The A.I. bowed his head a little. "Of course, Sir."

Outside the viewing window was a giant planet. It was about three times the size of Earth and was completely white. A few moons that had similar conditions orbited it.

"This is command. Come in Outlook." Powell opened up the com link. "Hello? This is Outlook." Command was quiet for a few seconds. "Outlook, you have a new mission. You are to send expedition teams down to explore the surface." Captain Ben sighed and nodded to himself. "Yes command. We will ha-" "Sir!" Pennyworth interrupted. Powell gazed over, looking annoyed. "Yes?"

Ben stared at the motion tracker with a look of pure dread. There, on the screen were red blips on the opposite side of the planet. "And you know what that means..." Pennyworth said in a slightly scared tone. "Yes. I do know what that means." Powell put a hand on the com and sighed. "Command? We have a problem."

"Outlook, try to stay on the complete opposite side of the planet so the Covenant can't fire on you! What safety measures do you have?" Powell brought up a picture of all the weapon systems aboard the Outlook. "Well, command we have small laser cannons on either side of the ship. Each one is protecting a docking and loading bay. The main cannon is secured in the front of the ship, which means if we want a shot at them, we have to turn the entire vessel towards them." Command was silent for a moment. "Captain. How many Covenant ships are there?" Command finished, sounding slightly shaky.

"Well sir," Pennyworth started saying to Command. "There are three Covenant Super Cruisers and an unidentified amount of ships on board said Cruisers." Captain Powell and Pennyworth heard Command sigh. A shaky, scared sigh. "I just got word from the Supreme Commander. Outlook, start project MJOLNIR and try to protect yourselves. The other mission still applies." Powell and the A.I. both gasped. Ben stuttered. "a-are you sure Command?" "Yes, Outlook. The MJOLNIR armor will be flown to your destination using the map you gave us." Pennyworth recovered a little and spoke. "With all due respect sir, who will we choose to even START the training?" command paused, as if he was thinking. "Choose your most battle hardened and highest ranking marines. Train them in the War Games simulation and them send them down to the planet. If they find enemies on the ground, they'll be ready."

And with that, the com went silent. "P-pennyworth?" "Yes, Captain?" "Pull up the files of all the people on board and find the best of the best. "Aye aye Captain." "Please don't say that ever again Pennyworth." "Er-yes sir."

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but it's a "build up" chapter. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo.**

* * *

**Fireteam Halcyon: Chapter 2**

"Do you know why we were called to bridge?" A worried man asked the other nine marines around him.

"No, but I'm guessing it isn't good." Another man who had medium-long black hair answered.

"Okay guys, we're getting close to the bridge, so stand at attention." A woman who was taller than most of the men said with annoyance in her voice.

"They are here, sir." Pennyworth said to the Captain. Powell turned to face the door leading into the room. He put his hands behind his back and nodded to Pennyworth, who opened the door. The ten marines walked in, single file, until standing in a horizontal line in front of the Captain. They all stood up straight and saluted at the same time.

"Sir!" They said in unison.

He motioned to them to stand at ease, before turning to look at the ships main console. "Marines, you have come to the bridge so I may address a _very_ serious matter." He put a lot of emphasis on the word very. He glanced over at the marines, and at seeing there nervousness, he wanted to call it quits right then and there. He was about to force ten people to join a force that is tougher than anything else in the entire military.

He took a deep breath and continued. "The UNSC has chosen you marines, because you are the best we have on Outlook." He said, looking at each of them as he said that. Some of them looked proud, and smirked. While others looked absolutely flattered. That gave Ben hope that they would take the news better than what he expected. "Men, women," He took a step forward and took a breath again. "You have been chosen to become Spartans."

Captain Powell was sweating with the thought of how powerful that sounded. He looked at the floor of the bridge, imagining the marines starting to rebel. He looked up after a second to see their reactions. Their stances faltered a bit, as if they were all going to faint right there. The smirks left their faces. One even put his hand up to his head, wide eyed, seemingly trying to get the thought of being a Spartan in his head. "Now," Started Ben, "I know that this is a huge deal, and hard to wrap your head around, so we are giving you a day to get acquainted with each other and take all of this in." He shakily sighed before saying, "Dismissed." The marines also shakily saluted. "Y-yes sir."

* * *

The group of marines silently made their way towards an empty break room. Some of them slumped down onto couches while others went and got a drink before sitting down. It was awkwardly silent for a few minutes while people looked around the room and some sipped their drinks. Finally, a man sat up and smiled at everybody, warmly. Which in turn, made almost everybody smile back. "Hello there people! My name's Louis! I used to work over in wing A-12, but I guess I'm a going to be a Spartan now!" He laughed. "Now how about we go around the room and introduce ourselves?" He pointed towards an older man that was drinking his water. "Want to go first?" The man laughed and shook his head.

"Alright," He said in a deep, gravely, slightly British voice. "My name is William Bristol. I studied the universe and galaxies and other thing of the sort. But, like Louis said, I guess I'm going to be a Spartan instead." He then nodded to a woman, who took that as a hint to introduce herself.

"My name is Rain." She said as she crossed her arms and leaned against a wall. "I worked on battle strategies with other commanding officers." She also nodded to the next person. The man she motioned to was sitting on the couch next to Louis. He raised his hand and gave a little wave.

"Hello all. My name's Lee. I worked with Spec Ops Officers on stealth missions. Now that I think about it, that will probably help me in the future." He finished with a grin and pointed to the next person, who was sitting directly next to him. The man looked around the room before starting.

"My name is Silver. I worked with Lee in the Spec Ops part of this whole ordeal. WE have known each other since childhood." He finished before giving Lee a brofist. He nodded at a man standing in the corner. The man sighed before giving a weak, bored, and sarcastic looking wave

"Hello people. My name is Nick. I look into the discovery of new planets." He quickly finished before pointing to someone else. The woman looked a little annoyed at Nick's boredom. "Hi everyone. My name is Kaitlin. I worked as a doctor in the medical wing." She smiled and pointed to a man who wasn't really paying attention.

"Oh! sorry!" He quickly apologized after he noticed them all looking at him. He smiled shyly and began,"Hello! my name is Jarred. I was working as an engineer. You know, fixing the ship and such. He gave a nervous laugh before pointing to someone else with a quiet, "You..." The man chuckled.

"It's Okay man, you don't have to get nervous around us! Anyways, my name Jake and I worked with the engineers trying to build weapons. You next!" He pointed to a man who was standing next to Rain. He stood up straighter before answering.

"Hello everyone, my name is Cody and I worked as commanding officer of the whole find new planets thing." He smiled and laughed. "That's everyone then! Nice to might you all!" He was met with some nods and "Nice to meet you too-s" They stood in an awkward silence again. Louis broke that silence a second time. "Um... Does anybody know how Spartans train, anyway?"

All he got were shrugs. Trying not to let everyone fall back into silence, Louis stood up and walked over to Nick, who was still in the corner. He smiled at him. "You need to brighten up! We did just get promoted technically. I think." Nick sighed. "Do you not know what we have to do to become Spartans?" "Um...No." "Exactly. It's the toughest thing we will probably ever do. Going through all that rigorous training." If Louis's smile could get bigger, then it did. "Then will have to face it with smile!" Behind him, everyone laughed and agreed. Nick scoffed. "I think I already hate you." Louis didn't seem to care. "Don't worry buddy! I'll be right by your side while we're training!" Nick looked down at the floor. "Great."

* * *

**I don't know if you guys thought this chapter was boring or not, but I wanted you to have the same feeling that the characters are having while they introduce each other. Please tell me what you think so I can improve!**


End file.
